Kougo no Jigen
by Yasha T
Summary: Two dimensions. One difference. One dimension has male Reikai Tantei. And the other has female Reikai Tantei.
1. Futago

*-*-*  
  
Kougo no Jigen   
  
*-*-*   
  
Alternate Dimensions   
  
*-*-*   
  
Chapter One: Futago - Twins   
  
*-*-*  
  
Koenma shuffled through the papers on his desk, stamping reports, approving of a treaty in the Makai, and rejecting a promotion from one of the Ferry Girls.   
  
Someone clearing their throat caught his attention, and he looked up to see a tall youkai with a blonde mustache and a goatee. His long hair was held back with a low ponytail.   
  
"Hai?" Koenma asked. "What do you want?"   
  
"I humbly ask," he began with his dark, deep voice, "that you help me. My dimension is in grave danger. I must find someone to help me as soon as possible before it is destroyed along with all the other dimensions."   
  
*-*-*  
  
Makai - Demon World   
  
Youkai - Demon   
  
Hai, Un - Yes   
  
*-*-*  
  
"This is supposed to be my day-off!" Yuusuke raged.   
  
Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "Isn't everyday supposed to be your day-off?"   
  
"Now, Yuusuke," Kurama said, "I'm sure that there's a very important reason that he called us up here."   
  
"Yeah!" Yuusuke growled, "Like last time! When we had to do Koenma's dirty work! I didn't like those Makai Bee stings!" Then he calmed down, a wicked grin on his face, "The only thing that I liked about that mission was when Hiei got control over the Makai Bees." Yuusuke snickered, and turned to Kuwabara, "Does your ass still hurt?"   
  
Kuwabara mumbled something unintelligentable.   
  
Kurama asked, "Hiei, what exactly did you tell those bees?"   
  
Hiei said with a very slight smirk, "I told them that Kuwabara was going to kill their queen."   
  
"You told them what?!"   
  
Collapsing to the floor in laughter, Yuusuke rolled, and clutched his aching sides as Kurama snickered behind his hand. Kuwabara attempted to chase after Hiei, but to no avail; he was still much too quick for the clumsy and slow ningen.   
  
"Hey! Get your butts in gear!" Botan appeared behind them, and pointed in the direction of Koenma's office with her oar. "This is serious business!"   
  
Yuusuke blinked away tears, "Gee, Botan, you aren't usually so pushy."   
  
"Well," she mumbled, "there had never been this much at stake."   
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei growled.   
  
She giggled nervously, and started toward Koenma's office, trying to ignore the way that Hiei's eyes were boring into the back of her head.   
  
As they entered the office, Yuusuke shouted, "Why the hell am I here?!" Then he blinked in surprise at the youkai standing beside Koenma's desk, "Who the fuck is that guy?"   
  
He bowed politely, "The name is Arutoi." Botan giggled again, but obviously not so nervously. She was staring at Arutoi's red-gold eyes. Arutoi smiled, "Who's the lovely lady?"   
  
"Botan." she giggled, and he knelt to kiss her hand.   
  
Koenma cleared his throat, "Botan, you can leave now."   
  
She blushed, and rushed out of the office, but not without taking one last look at Arutoi.   
  
Arutoi's smile became wider, "Such a shame that she had to leave so soon."   
  
The hanyou said, "Okay, now that the flirting is over with . . . Why am I here again?"   
  
Koenma began, "Arutoi here is from another dimension, which is very similar to our own. It is being threatened by four individuals with extraordinary rei'ryoku and you'ryoku. Arutoi says that they are planning to destroy his dimension. While the loss of a whole dimension would be a tragedy in of itself . . . Well, ours is next in line. Arutoi believes that their powers might not work in our dimension though, so he has asked us permission to usher these four trouble makers into this dimension. Since no one there is powerful enough to stop them, he wants you to take care of them."   
  
Yuusuke asked, "Isn't there a Koenma there to take care of them?"   
  
"There *was* . . ."   
  
"What happened to him?"   
  
"Deceased."   
  
"What does that mean?" Kuwabara asked, obviously only half listening.   
  
"Killed, slaughtered, butchered, murdered, etc., etc., etc., and everything else bad." Koenma said.   
  
"Wait a minute," Yuusuke asked, "are we in that dimension?"   
  
Koenma played with a sheet of paper, "Well . . . anou . . . hai . . ."   
  
"Why can't they get off their asses?!" The diety was silent, and Yuusuke said, "Well . . . ?"   
  
"The four individuals . . . well . . . they're you."   
  
"Nani?!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
Ningen - Human   
  
Rei'ryoku - Spirit Power   
  
You'ryoku - Demon Power   
  
Anou - Um / Er / Uh   
  
Nani - What   
  
*-*-*  
  
After Yuusuke was settled down, Koenma had George bring in a T.V. screen.   
  
Yuusuke found his eyes looking over their other wordly visitor. His long blonde hair went past his shoulder blades, which was held back by a loose ponytail. He was even taller than Kuwabara, though not as built looking. His upper torso was covered more or less by a black button up silk shirt that was halfway unbuttoned showing his tan body, and he wore white dress pants. As he turned his head Yuusuke could see that his left ear was pierced, and a gold loop with a feather dangling from it was hanging in it. From there his eyes trailed down to the tattoo on his neck: icy blue and white leaves were wrapped around his neck in an intricate twisting design, and Yuusuke wasn't sure where one leaf began and the other ended.   
  
Yuusuke tapped on Kurama's shoulder; it wasn't a design that he was familiar with, and since Kurama was so old and wise, he figured that Kurama might know something about it. Kurama finally turned around, and asked, "What is it, Yuusuke?"   
  
"Kurama, do you recognize that tattoo on his neck?"   
  
"What tattoo?"   
  
"You don't see the ice blue leaves?"   
  
"Yuusuke, there aren't any ice blue anythings on his neck."   
  
Yuusuke frowned slightly, and asked Hiei. The hi youkai claimed that he couldn't see anything either, and that if he bothered him again that Yuusuke's face would meet the floor very soon. Yuusuke then asked his most loyal and trustworthy friend if he could see the damn tattoo.   
  
"Urameshi, what kind of drugs are you on?"   
  
"I'm not on any drugs! Can't anyone see the stupid tattoo?!" He said way too loud.   
  
Arutoi stopped talking with Koenma, and looked at the hanyou for a split second. The look on his face was that of deep contemplation, and his hand drifted up to his neck.   
  
Koenma said, "Yuusuke, can't you keep your damn mouth shut for a moment?!"   
  
"Gee, gomen," then he murmured under his breath, "you old coot."   
  
Koenma either decided to ignore that remark or he didn't hear it, and he said to Arutoi, "Please excuse, the baby of the team."   
  
"I'm not the baby! I'm the leader!"   
  
"Baby . . . leader . . . same difference. . ."   
  
"Bastard . . ." Yuusuke mumbled.   
  
"As we were saying before the brat interrupted . . ."   
  
"Asshole."   
  
Koenma shook his head, "They probably don't believe any of this."   
  
"Hai, I know," Arutoi said, "must be the side effect of having a team of boys. You should have girls . . ."   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
Yuusuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously. What was that? Girls?   
  
The red youko said, "I think George is finished preparing the T.V. screen."   
  
Kuwabara asked, "What are we watching, anyways?"   
  
"Can we start this damn movie or whatever this is?" Hiei growled.   
  
Koenma clapped his hands together, "Let's!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
Sumimasen, Suminai, Gomen Nasai, Gomen - Sorry / Excuse Me   
  
*-*-*  
  
Arutoi watched the group surround the T.V. screen with hooded eyes.   
  
'That boy . . . How did he see my tattoo?' He snorted very softly, 'The only other person that could see it was that Urameshi girl . . .'  
  
*-*-*  
  
As Kurama was trying to pay attention to the screen which seemed to be malfunctioning, his thoughts turned to what Yuusuke had said. His emerald eyes glanced at the youkai's neck, and yet again, nothing was there.   
  
The way that Yuusuke had described the tattoo had vaguely reminded him of . . .   
  
'Iie,' he shook his head, 'that race died out years ago.'  
  
Then he turned back to the T.V. screen. Kuwabara had just hit it, and the T.V. danced back to life.   
  
Yuusuke patted Kuwabara's head like a dog, "Good Kuwabara."   
  
*-*-*  
  
Iie, Iya - No   
  
*-*-*  
  
The screen showed a scene from Yuusuke's home that seemed to happen almost everyday.   
  
"Damn bottle, why do you have to empty every time? Where's some more vodka? At least the vodka doesn't leave as quickly."   
  
*-*-*  
  
Off-screen, Yuusuke mumbled, "That's because you can't swallow vodka as quickly."   
  
Kurama commented, "That's not a nice thing to say about your okaasan."   
  
"It is when she's drinking vodka."   
  
*-*-*  
  
Okaasan, Kaasan, Hahaue, Haha, Ofukuro   
  
*-*-*  
  
She threw the bottle at the door that was opening. The bottle then nailed someone outside.   
  
"Kuso! What the fuck was that?!"   
  
The bottle was thrown back at her, and glanced Atsuko's forehead, "Shimatta, it's not full! Don't give me empty bottles!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
Kuso - Shit   
  
Shimatta - Damn it   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Gee," Yuusuke said, "that chick doesn't sound very nice."   
  
Kuwabara muttered, "Reminds me of Hiei . . . Itai!"   
  
"Wasn't me . . ." murmured a deep voice.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Itai - Ow / Pain   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Gee, kaasan," said another feminine voice, "nail Tobikage in the head more often, why don't you?"   
  
Atsuko said, "I could have sworn that I was aiming for you."   
  
"Guys, kaasan says 'hi.'"   
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuusuke asked, "Who's she calling 'kaasan?' That's my kaasan!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Bitch!" Came the not so friendly female voice of before.   
  
"Tobikage says 'hi,' kaasan."   
  
"Bitch? Is that all you could think of? I would have said whore." A third female voice came from outside.   
  
"Kuwabara says 'hi' too."   
  
*-*-*  
  
Kuwabara blinked several times, "But . . . that was a girl's voice!"   
  
"She sounds hot!"   
  
The taller boy hit Yuusuke over the head, and suddenly they were brawling.   
  
Koenma paused the tape before anything else showed, and yelled, "Stop it, children!"   
  
"He started it!"   
  
"Iya! He did!"   
  
"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it!"   
  
Arutoi started the tape again when they had calmed down.   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Konnichiwa," said another girl that came into view. A sexy redhead with bright green eyes that were smiling. Her oufit was the same one that girls from Kurama's high school had to wear. A long pink skirt with a white button up shirt, and a pink vest.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Konnichiwa - Good Afternoon   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yuusuke shouted.   
  
Kurama blushed, "Anou . . . Yuusuke . . ."   
  
"Nani? . . . Oh, right . . . She's still hot!"   
  
"I thought you were with Keiko, Urameshi," Kuwabara said.   
  
"I was until she met that bastard from Kurama's school!"   
  
"Who?" Kurama asked.   
  
"Something Hotarushi."   
  
"Oh! Him!"   
  
"Yeah! Him!" Yuusuke muttered. "That's why I can check this chick out!"   
  
Kurama's cheeks tinged into a cherry red.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Atsuko mumbled, "Ohayou, Noroko-chan."   
  
Noroko smiled, "It's the afternoon, Atsuko-san."   
  
The woman looked out the window, "Looks the same to me. Too bright at any time of day."   
  
"Eh heh, if you say so . . ."   
  
"Anyways," said the voice that had claimed Atsuko as her kaasan, "I believe that we were heading to my room." She entered the apartment, and grabbed Noroko's hand, pulling her along toward where Yuusuke's room was. She had long black hair, and dark chocolate brown eyes. The girl was adorned in Urameshi's attire: green pants and shirt which was halfway open showing off the white undershirt beneath.   
  
A tall girl with a blue sailor fuku like that of Keiko's came inside. She was not as beautiful as the other two, but pretty in her own way. In fact, she bore a strong resemblance to Shizuru except she had orange hair.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Ohayou - Good Morning   
  
*-*-*  
  
"She looks like she could be Kuwabara's imoutochan," said Yuusuke.   
  
Hiei finally looked up at the screen, and his eyes widened just slightly. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes from her.   
  
Kuwabara shouted, "She looks nothing like me!"   
  
"Actually," Kurama began, "she does look a lot like you."   
  
"Does not! Just ask Hiei! . . . Hiei?"   
  
Yuusuke snapped his fingers in front of the hi youkai's face, but Hiei did not blink nor say anything.   
  
"What is he looking at?" asked Kurama.   
  
Yuusuke replied, "He's looking at the Shizuru and Kuwabara look-alike!"   
  
"She doesn't look like me!"   
  
"Hey Kuwabara, why don't you hit Hiei, to get your answer?"   
  
"With pleasure." Kuwabara cracked his knuckles.   
  
Kurama mumbled, "Kuwabara, you aren't really going to . . . ?"   
  
Yuusuke laughed as the taller boy seemed to ignore the youko, "He's gonna do it!"   
  
Kuwabara punched Hiei in the back of the head, and his face made contact with the floor. Snarling, Hiei launched himself on the unsuspecting ningen, causing Kuwabara to run around screaming as he attempted to get the angry hi youkai off of his back.   
  
Kurama was hunched over his stomach, trying desperately to control his laughter but to no avail. Yuusuke had given into temptation, and was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.   
  
Since Kuwabara was unsuccessful with removing the Koorime, he ran toward the door in an effort to knock him off. An effort that proved to be fruitless in the end because Hiei leapt off before Kuwabara could do so, making Kuwabara crash into the doors.   
  
Arutoi looked at the four. Yuusuke was laughing even harder then before, Kurama looked to about ready to join him on the floor, Kuwabara was in a daze because of smacking into the door, and Hiei was back to where he was sitting again.   
  
Koenma muttered, "Can we go back to the video?"   
  
He had paused the video again, and when they were more or less in order again, he pressed play.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Imoutochan, Imouto - Younger Sister   
  
Koorime - Ice Maiden   
  
*-*-*  
  
.   
  
"Hey," Atsuko said, "aren't you usually wearing that white shirt instead of the gimpy sailor thing?"   
  
"Yeah," She mumbled, shuffling her feet, "Oneesan forgot to wash my clothes. I had to wear this today."   
  
The deep feminine voice - which had been called Tobikage - laughed.   
  
A short girl that resembled Hiei far too much for anyone's taste, walked in, rubbing her cheek, and still laughing. She might have been even shorter than him, but no one could be certain. Her hair was not up in the shape of a flame, instead long hair that went past the middle of her back; her bangs were streaked with white highlights. She was clothed head-to-toe in the same black ensemble that Hiei was often associated with.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Oneesan, Neesan, Aneue, Ane - Older Sister   
  
*-*-*  
  
Kuwabara shouted, "*She* looks like Hiei! That other girl looks nothing like me!"   
  
Hiei shook his head in amazement.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Atsuko narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing wearing all black? It's hot!"   
  
Tobikage stared at Atsuko for a long time, but either because she was not bothered by her glare or she was too drunk to really know how much danger she was in, the young kaasan did nothing. Finally, the girl mumbled, "Goth."   
  
Yuusuke's kaasan nodded, and as they left in the direction of Yuusuke's room, she muttered, "That chick needs to get laid."   
  
*-*-*  
  
Kuwabara raised his hand, "I'll do it!"   
  
"Anou . . ." Kurama mumbled, "aren't you with Yukina?"   
  
"No, he isn't!" Hiei raged.   
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara said. "What he said. Besides, she's hotter!"   
  
Hiei blinked a few times before striking the taller boy's face.   
  
Kurama blushed, "I don't think Kuwabara realizes yet that these girls are us."   
  
Yuusuke nodded in agreement.   
  
*-*-*  
  
The girl with long black hair slammed the door as Tobikage took her roost up on the window sill. The Kuwabara look-alike plopped onto a chair beside the bed, and the redhead sat herself on the bed. The girl that had called Atsuko 'kaasan' leapt onto the bed behind Noroko, and laid down.   
  
The Kuwabara look-alike asked, "Can I borrow a shirt, Urameshi? This shirt's chafing!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
Hiei smacked the back of Yuusuke's head, and before Yuusuke could say anything, Hiei hit him again, saying, "I know what you were going to say, so don't you dare!"   
  
"For your information, I was going to say that Urameshi was my name, not that bitch's!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
The girl that was addressed as Urameshi - the girl laying on the bed - pointed to the dresser, "Knock yourself out."   
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuusuke shouted, "Strip!"   
  
The Koorime punched him again.   
  
The boy stuttered, "I wasn't saying it to your little girlfriend! Anou . . . I was talking about your futago . . . I mean-!"   
  
A resounding sound of flesh against flesh permeated the room. Arutoi shook his head.   
  
Kuwabara lended a hand to Yuusuke while the youko tried to restrain Hiei from leaping on their leader. While during this strange display of 'affection' they missed the Shizuru look-alike changing her shirt.   
  
When Yuusuke was seated, and everyone calmed, he noticed this, shouting, "Koenma, rewind! Rewind!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
Futago - Twin   
  
*-*-*  
  
Urameshi began to ramble, "The one day! The one time I go to school, and those dumbass teachers give me some big assignment!"   
  
Noroko commented, "Yuujo, you should be thankful that Takenaka's going to let you pass some of the subjects with those big assignments."   
  
"Oh, Zouba, the only reason he's letting me pass is because he doesn't want to see this ugly mug for the rest of his life!" Urameshi Yuujo laughed.   
  
Tobikage smirked, "I believe Yuujo's correct."   
  
"Hey!" Yuujo took a ponytail, and aimed it at the dark girl.   
  
When the ponytail hit Tobikage, the short girl growled, and in less than a second, punched Yuujo, and went back to her seat.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Kurama mumbled, "That seems like Hiei . . ."   
  
Kuwabara muttered, "Hey, why don't you punch him when he says something like that?"   
  
"Because he'll hit me back, baka."   
  
*-*-*  
  
Baka - Idiot   
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuujo rubbed her cheek, "Itai! Tobikage, that's not nice!"   
  
"You think?!"   
  
Noroko - Zouba? - said, "Now, children, stop fighting."   
  
Urameshi growled, "I'll fight if I damn well please! Right, Kuwabara?!"   
  
"Huh?" Came the answer from the Shizuru look-alike.   
  
"Just say 'yes!'"   
  
"Okay. Un."   
  
Tobikage said, "Baka."   
  
"Hey! I heard that!"   
  
"Did you?" Tobikage asked, "Did you?"   
  
"That sounds like fighting words to me, shrimp!"   
  
"Slap her a new one, Kuwabara!" This coming from Yuujo.   
  
The redhead asked Yuujo, "You know that Tobikage's going to avoid all of her attacks, right?"   
  
"It's all just shits and giggles, Zouba." she reassured her.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Koenma muttered, "This is definately my team, just more pretty."   
  
"We heard that!"   
  
Arutoi shook his head again at their foolishness. He thought to himself, They're really exactly like them, except they're male.   
  
*-*-*  
  
After the girls had settled down, and the fist-fighting had stopped, Kuwabara was sitting back in the chair again, her shirt torn, and her blue bra showing. Tobikage was sitting calmly on the window sill again; her clothes were unruffled.   
  
Yuujo muttered, "Gee, thanks, Tobikage. Ruin *my* shirt, why don't you?"   
  
"It shouldn't have been on that baka in the first place." Tobikage smirked.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuusuke cheered, "Yeah! That's what I missed! Her bra's blue!"   
  
Yuusuke ducked expecting Hiei's fist in the back of his head, but the swing never came, and Yuusuke looked up to see why. Hiei was staring wide-eyed at the female Kuwabara. His red eyes looked as if they were trying to memorize every inch of flesh that was being shown. He laughed, which brought Hiei out of it, and he glared at the leader of their team.   
  
After Yuusuke had stopped laughing, he realized that Arutoi was staring at her in the same way that Hiei had been moments before. Arutoi shook his head, and then stared directly at Yuusuke, causing the boy to flinch, and look back to the screen.   
  
*-*-*  
  
The redhead sighed, "See? This is what happens when you encourage them to fight."   
  
"I didn't think that my stuff would get ruined in the process!"   
  
"You always think that, but look what happens!"   
  
Yuujo growled, "This was supposed to be my day-!" She covered her mouth, and looked about frantically.   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Hey! They've got the right idea! Whenever we say that it's our day-off, Botan picks us up for another mission! Kurama! We've got to follow their example!"   
  
Kurama's eyes narrowed, and he thought, 'If they work for Koenma, then why are they evil?'  
  
*-*-*  
  
Tobikage shouted, "Don't jinx us! I want to train today!"   
  
"Don't, Yuujo," started the redhead, "don't think it, don't say it, don't do anything!"   
  
"Not today, Urameshi! Not today! It's so nice out! I want to go to the beach!"   
  
Yuujo muttered, "It's probably too late anyways . . ." She moaned into her hands, "It's my day-off . . ."   
  
The Kurama and Kuwabara-look-alikes moaned as Tobikage slapped Yuujo's face, "What have you done?!"   
  
They all squeezed their eyes shut, and waited for the seemingly inevitable bubbling laughter of Botan, but after several minutes nothing of the sort reached their ears, and they slowly opened their eyes.   
  
Yuujo whispered, "It's my day-off?"   
  
Tobikage slapped Yuujo again, "Quit saying that!"   
  
Then after another few minutes, still no Botan.   
  
Soon, the three more verbal of the four girls were shouting at the ceiling, "It's my day-off, Koenma-chan!"   
  
Tobikage was staring in wonder at the three girls, and shook her head, "No way. This is too good to be true."   
  
"Hey!" Came Atsuko's voice, "What's going on in there?! What day-off?!"   
  
Yuujo stuttered, "My day-off from school, kaasan!"   
  
"Oh . . . I'm going to a bar!"   
  
"Good for you!"   
  
They listened as Atsuko stumbled to her feet, opened the door, and left the door open as she traveled noisily to the street, singing, "I love vodka! I love vodka! I love vodka! Hey! Hey! Hey!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuusuke muttered, "The whole neighborhood knows, kaasan."   
  
"Yuusuke, that's not-"   
  
"Yeah, I know, Kurama."   
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuujo muttered, "The whole neighborhood knows, kaasan."   
  
"Yuujo, that's not-"   
  
"Yeah, I know, Zouba."   
  
*-*-*  
  
The whole group blinked in surprise.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Tobikage finally blinked a few times, and said, "It really is our day-off, isn't it?"   
  
Yuujo looked up into the sky, "Enma Daiou must love me! . . . Ew! Ugly, fat man that wants sex! Zouba, take my place!"   
  
"Iya! He's too big!"   
  
"Zouba!" Tobikage shouted at her.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Daiou - Great King   
  
*-*-*  
  
"I didn't need that mental image!"   
  
Kurama's body twitched.   
  
The others in the room laughed. Kuwabara did so because it was funny - he was still quite clueless as to who these girls were - and Hiei did so because he could imagine Yuusuke and Kurama doing this.   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Zouba! I didn't need that picture! Why did you say that?!" Urameshi growled after thinking about it.   
  
"I didn't realize what I said!" Zouba said as she covered her eyes.   
  
Kuwabara shook her head, thanking Enma Daiou that she wasn't paying attention enough to know exactly what was going on.   
  
Tobikage smacked her forehead, obviously trying to get the picture of a 'large' Enma Daiou, Yuujo, and Zouba out of her mind.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Hiei winced, "I wouldn't do that if I . . ."   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Itai!"   
  
The girls directed their attention to Tobikage, and Yuujo asked, "What happened?"   
  
Tobikage mumbled, "Well, at least, the picture's is gone. Itai."   
  
*-*-*  
  
Hiei mumbled in agreement, "I know how you feel. Stings, doesn't it?"   
  
Kuwabara asked, "What are you talking about?"   
  
*-*-*  
  
Zouba said, "Tobikage, let me see your Jagan. I want to make sure you didn't smack it into your brain."   
  
Tobikage snarled, and backed away, fingering the handle of her katana.   
  
"Tobikage," Yuujo began, "do we have to wrestle you to the ground to make sure that you didn't injure yourself?"   
  
"Yeah, shrimp!"   
  
*-*-*   
  
Jagan - Evil Eye   
  
Katana - Sword   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Woohoo! Women's wrestling!" Yuusuke cheered them on. "Now all we need is some mud, and them in their underwear!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
As they advanced on Tobikage, she whipped out her katana, and swung it at them, making them back away to give her room to jump. Her swing missed Kuwabara and Yuujo, but unfortunately Zouba's vest was slashed.   
  
"Tobikage, these are my school clothes!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuusuke frowned, "Shimatta! Tobikage, you didn't cut all the way through! I want to see her bra! Try it again! This time the shirt!"   
  
Kurama growled, "Maybe I should strip!"   
  
Yuusuke chuckled, "Nah, you don't have to do that, Kurama! I'll try to keep it down!"   
  
The tall boy looked between the two of them, "What's going on, guys?"   
  
*-*-*  
  
She snorted, "So? The vest was hideous anyway."   
  
Tobikage leapt over their heads, and landed beside the door, ready to make her escape.   
  
Yuujo snorted, "Fine! Forget it!"   
  
The dark girl relaxed slightly, but didn't leave her position. Zouba jumped her, "Got you! - Itai!"   
  
Tobikage had bitten her, and she hastily retreated to the window sill. They no longer tried to check up on her Jagan.   
  
Yuujo smiled, "You should check to see if you have rabies."   
  
Kuwabara snickered, "Yeah, she's like a rat. You don't know what other types of diseases she might have. Itai!"   
  
Tobikage smirked, "Wasn't me."   
  
"Well, at least she only left indents," she said, and then frowned at her vest on the floor. "Now, I have to buy another one." Zouba sighed, "I don't even like them."   
  
"Me neither."   
  
"You don't even wear them. You wear the boy's jacket!"   
  
"So? They're better than those sailor things!"   
  
"But they're what you're supposed to wear!"   
  
Yuujo shouted, "There are perverted boys out there!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
Kuwabara shouted, "Deal with it!"   
  
"Yeah!" Cheered on Urameshi.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Kuwabara shouted, "Deal with it!"   
  
"No!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
The boys blinked, and Yuusuke muttered, "There's that weird thing again."   
  
*-*-*  
  
Tobikage rolled her eyes, "Such silly things to fight about. Why worry about stupid school uniforms?" The Jaganshi noticed that the other girls were in a circle whispering to each other. Her ruby red eyes narrowed, "What are you guys up to?"   
  
Yuujo whispered to Zouba, "You should join a nudist colony if you don't want to pay for school uniforms."   
  
Zouba said, "You would just love to see me naked, wouldn't you?"   
  
Yuujo smiled, and nodded her head, Kuwabara laughed, and Zouba groaned, shaking her head.   
  
*-*-*   
  
Jaganshi - Master of the Evil Eye   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
Kuwabara smacked Yuusuke's head, "Stop picturing them naked, and playing with each other!"   
  
"Hey! I wasn't thinking of them playing with each other! Thanks!" Yuusuke commenced drooling.   
  
Kurama blushed.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Kuwabara said, "I thought that we were going to the beach; not fighting here in this hot room."   
  
Yuujo muttered, "Tobikage needs a bathing suit."   
  
Her eyes narrowed further. She had heard that, "I'm not going anywhere with you three losers."   
  
"Tobikage," Zouba said, "you should come with us."   
  
"Yeah! Your skin is so pale!" Shouted Yuujo.   
  
"So?" Snorted Tobikage.   
  
Yuujo blinked a few times, "Anou . . . the sun is nice and hot?"   
  
She rolled her eyes, "Obviously."   
  
"Anou . . ."   
  
Zouba smiled, "Oh, that's too bad, Tobikage. Yukina and Kuwabara were going to build a sandcastle. You could've joined them."   
  
She asked, "Yukina?"   
  
"Oh, hai, we were going to invite her. Didn't we say anything like that before? She and Kuwabara are such good friends, don't you agree?"   
  
Tobikage growled, "Where's a bathing suit?"   
  
*-*-*  
  
"See? See?" Kuwabara shouted, "That chick's like Hiei! That other chick is nothing like me!"   
  
Hiei growled at his unsuspecting victim.   
  
*-*-*  
  
As Kuwabara went into the bathroom to change, Yuujo found something for her to wear.   
  
Tobikage did not like what she was seeing. The bathing suit - which wasn't really a bathing suit - belonged toYuujo. She should have suspected something when Yuujo had asked her if she wasn't afraid to show her cheeks. It was dark blue: a thong piece, and a tank top.   
  
She growled, "Iya."   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Aw! Why not?!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
She couldn't believe that Yuujo or Zouba would ever wear those things called thongs. Yuujo quickly found something more suitable. She scowled at the white short shorts, and red suspenders, but picked them up, and brought them with her to Yuujo's bathroom as Kuwabara exited. She was dressed in a one-piece light blue suit.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuusuke snickered, "Tobikage forgot the shirt."   
  
Hiei paled, "Go back! Go back!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
Kurama's look-alike was already in her bathing suit. It looked exactly like the one shown to Tobikage, except it was lime green. Yuujo had gone out into the hall to change, knowing that her kaasan wasn't out there.   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Drat!"   
  
"Yuusuke, that's you," Kurama chuckled.   
  
"So?"   
  
*-*-*  
  
She came out wearing a white version of Zouba's bathing suit.   
  
"Urameshi, I can't believe you wear those things! You too, Zouba!"   
  
"What? They're comfortable!" Yuujo turned around, and showed her exposed cheeks.   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Woohoo!"   
  
"Yuusuke, that's you!"   
  
"I have a nice ass!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
"I didn't need to see that!"   
  
"You're going to see it later! And Zouba's too!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Show your ass, Zouba!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Why are these ningen staring at me?" Tobikage asked as she growled at them.   
  
"Anou . . . They love your suit!" Kuwabara said.   
  
Zouba and Yuujo both nodded.   
  
"Ch," Tobikage looked herself over.   
  
She was wearing the white short shorts which didn't fit, and the red suspenders which covered the wrappings that were covering her chest.   
  
"Do you think Tobikage knows yet?" Zouba asked Yuujo.   
  
Yuujo shook her head, "Nah . . ."   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Urameshi? You there?"   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Hiei just smacked you three times in the head . . . Didn't you feel anything?" Kurama asked.   
  
Yuusuke then felt a little pain in his head.   
  
"Hiei . . . Why did you hit me?"   
  
"If you must know, your eyes glazed over," Hiei replied.   
  
Yuusuke shook his head, and looked back at the screen.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuujo and Zouba laid out the towels. Kuwabara headed to the water, and Tobikage followed her.   
  
"Oh, look!" Yuujo pointed to her two friends.   
  
"Isn't that cute?" Zouba asked as Kuwabara *tried* to drown Tobikage.   
  
*-*-*   
  
Alastair: So, there it is. I'm kind of forcing her to put this story up now.   
  
Yasha T: Gee, I feel so loved.   
  
Alastair: Then I've failed my mission in life.   
  
Yasha T: *Laughs* The patheticness of it all.   
  
Alastair: I don't think that patheticness is a word.   
  
Yasha T: I don't think it is either, but does it look like I care?   
  
Alastair: Not really.   
  
Yasha T: You spend too much time on this laptop.   
  
Alastair: I just got it!   
  
Yasha T: I don't want to mess with a cave troll.   
  
Alastair: Don't mind her; she's reading a magazine called 'Movie Magic.'   
  
Yasha T: There are five different kinds of Orcs things, man!   
  
Alastair: Yes . . . Good T-chan . . . Anou . . . T-chan, what do you want to tell them about the story? That's the whole point of this Author's Notes thing.   
  
Yasha T: Oh . . .   
  
Alastair: Too late.   
  
*-*-* 


	2. Himitsu

*-*-*  
  
Kougo no Jigen   
  
*-*-*   
  
Alternate Dimensions   
  
*-*-*   
  
Chapter Two: Secret - Himitsu   
  
*-*-*  
  
Arutoi turned to the boys, and said, "I will lure them into this dimension. They will be sent to the Red Fish Warehouse at the docks. I hope that you boys will be ready around the hours 10 and 11 o'clock."   
  
Kuwabara boasted, "You can count on me!"   
  
Hiei snorted, "To screw up."   
  
"Shut up, shorty!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
The Ningenkai was at peace for a time. This meant that Zouba, Yuujo, and Kuwabara could have more time for school. Yuujo had struck some kind of deal with Takenaka. He had tricked her into going to school. That wasn't how she saw it, of course, but Tobikage knew better. She had been screwed over into doing something that she didn't want to do.   
  
Why she was thinking about it she didn't know. Maybe it was because Yuujo wasn't around for her to train with.   
  
That must have been it.   
  
Tobikage was bored, and when she was bored, she trained. It was more fun with an opponent, but, since the others were busy, she couldn't train with either of those three. Not that she would want to train with Kuwabara, of course. But it would have been better than training alone.   
  
Ever since the Ankoku Bujutsukai had ended, her Jagan had seemed to sense something foreboding coming, and she wanted to be prepared.   
  
"Tobikage-san!" Came the bubbly voice of Botan.   
  
She leapt onto a treebranch, sheathing her katana, "What do you want, Ferry Girl?"   
  
She smiled brilliantly, ignoring Tobikage's demeaning tone, "Koenma wants to talk with you four. Where are they?"   
  
"They're in school," she said, "where they always are."   
  
"Okay!" Botan zipped away on her oar.   
  
The hi youkai sighed, and headed toward the Reikai. So, the Ningenkai was in trouble again. She knew that the peace that Koenma had unknowingly offered when they had called to him a couple days ago had been too good to be true.   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Okay, screw it! I'm going to quit school!"   
  
"You said that last time, Urameshi," Kuwabara replied.   
  
"Well this time I mean it!" Yuujo said.   
  
Zouba giggled, "You said that too."   
  
"Man, I want a day-off from school!" Yuujo shouted.   
  
"Yuujo!" Botan yelled.   
  
They all exclaimed at the same time, "Shimatta!"   
  
And Urameshi mumbled to no one, "Not that kind of day-off, Koenma."   
  
*-*-*  
  
When Tobikage arrived at Koenma's office, the others were already there.   
  
"Ah! Tobikage is here! Now I can tell you what's going on!" Koenma said. Tobikage raised an eyebrow. Since when did Koenma wait for her? She was half-expecting them to be leaving already. Not loitering here. Koenma stood, looking them all over with a serious expression, "Four young men are going to destroy our dimension!"   
  
"Whoa! Wait! Doushite?!" Yuujo asked.   
  
"I'm not sure why. But I know they are going to," Koenma said.   
  
Zouba tilted her head to the side, "So, what do you want us to do?"   
  
"I want you to go to their dimension, and kill them before they destroy our dimension!"   
  
That was also highly odd. Koenma would usually want them arrested, and, if there was no other way, to kill them. He wanted them to go straight for the kill?   
  
"Tobikage!" Yuujo yelled in her ear.   
  
Tobikage growled, and slapped her hand away, "Nani?!"   
  
"We're leaving. Are you coming?" Asked Kuwabara.   
  
"Of course, I am," she snorted.   
  
Koenma told them, "Go to the Red Fish Warehouse, and go through the portal there. There will be a sort of time warp as you travel through it, so, when you get to their dimension, a couple hours will have passed. It should be around 10 to 11 o'clock when you get there."   
  
Tobikage bit her lip. And what was this? Koenma usually didn't give this much information. Where was her silly Koenma with his hazy mission orders? Where was her Koenma?   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Whoa! Dude! Where are we?!" Yuujo asked.   
  
They had ended up in a dark warehouse, which Tobikage assumed was the Red Fish Warehouse. The only thing that could be seen was the stars in the high windows.   
  
"If I knew, then I'd tell you!" Kuwabara shouted.   
  
Zouba said, "Everyone that made it though, please, say something!"   
  
"Something!"   
  
"Something!"   
  
"Well then, I guess that I'm not here."   
  
"Tobikage!" Admonished the youko.   
  
"You are all baka."   
  
Zouba said, "Anyway, we're all here."   
  
"Where is *here?*" Yuujo asked.   
  
"The warehouse, usubaka." Tobikage said.   
  
"Oh!" As she and the others moved, Yuujo said, "If you hit something, say 'Itai!'"   
  
Kuwabara wasn't listening, and walked into a box, "Itai!"   
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuusuke snickered, "This is too rich. They're exactly like us."   
  
Kuwabara smiled, "Yeah, they are. It's kind of weird."   
  
"Hiei," Kurama whispered, "I don't think that Kuwabara has figured it out yet."   
  
"What gave you that idea?"   
  
*-*-*  
  
"What did you hi-?" Yuujo smacked into Zouba.   
  
"Itai!" Came from the lips of both the ningen and youko.   
  
*-*-*  
  
The three more vocal of the boys hung off of each others' shoulders stifling their laughter, but Hiei shook his head in annoyance, 'Baka walking around in the dark.'  
  
*-*-*  
  
Tobikage suppressed a smile. Yuujo and Zouba smacking face first into each other was greatly amusing.   
  
"You hit something."   
  
"Shut your piehole, Jaganshi!" Yuujo shouted from the floor.   
  
"What, Urameshi?!" Kuwabara stepped on Yuujo and Zouba's hands.   
  
"Itai! Kuwabara!" They both said.   
  
"Oops. . . Gomen nasai, guys!" Kuwabara exclaimed before stepping backward, and falling onto Tobikage.   
  
"Gah! Get off of me, chikushoume!" She no longer found anything amusing.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara weren't sure if they could hold it in much longer, and Kurama was getting to their point. The Koorime was finding this amusing after all.   
  
*-*-*  
  
After all the girls got off the floor, Yuujo and Zouba were laughing.   
  
"Urameshi?"   
  
"Can you believe it?" She asked.   
  
"Believe . . . what?" Kuwabara replied.   
  
"That we're going through hell right now!" Zouba said.   
  
Tobikage backed away from the two girls, and Kuwabara did the same. This wasn't good. Yuujo then punched a hole in a crate and Zouba kicked a crate, and broke it.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuusuke and Kurama looked at eachother. Two pissed females were not fun to deal with.   
  
And what was wrong with them?   
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuujo yelled, "I'm going to kill Enma Daiou for making me go through with this pain!"   
  
Zouba nodded in agreement.   
  
Yuujo snapped out of whatever was wrong with her, and said, "Tobikage, go look around for those things or whatever we're looking for."   
  
Tobikage searched the building with her Jagan while Zouba counted to ten. There was something . . .   
  
Rei'ryoku and you'ryoku. But where?   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Come on, guys, we need to get to Tobikage first. She would be the hardest to take down if she sees us," Yuusuke said. "Hiei, you take care of the other three."   
  
Hiei nodded, and went to the girls that were just watching Tobikage.   
  
*-*-*  
  
"Tobikage?!" Yuujo yelled.   
  
Kuwabara exclaimed, "I can't see her!"   
  
"Can you sense her?" Zouba asked.   
  
"Oh yeah!" There was silence before she said, "I feel that she's close. . . Tobikage why are you behi-?"   
  
Tobikage heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh several times - all in a very rapid succession - and three bodies hitting the ground.   
  
'Kuso! Where's the enemy?!' She looked where the other three had been, but only saw the flash of red eyes. She squared her shoulders, and spread her legs to steady herself, "Show yourself!"   
  
She only saw their eyes reflecting off of the starlight, but she didn't see the red eyes again. Unsheathing her katana, she barked, "Show yourself, cowards!"   
  
Their eyes were cruelly familiar. Zouba, Yuujo, even the baka's eyes were among them. But she had heard them fall. What was going on?   
  
"Rose Whip!" A masculine voice! Not Zouba's!   
  
And then her katana was wrapped around by the thorny appendage. She tried to yank the katana away, but it snapped because of the whip wrapped tightly around it. Her eyes widened slightly, and she growled, "Bakayarou!"   
  
The whip lashed out again, and almost wrapped around her forearm, but she pulled away at the last moment, and bumped into someone behind her. The big person held her shoulders down, and someone else grabbed her head, ramming their forehead against hers.   
  
Screaching pain shot through her body from the hit to her Jagan, and she fell to, her knees. Well, she would have if the person behind her would let her go, but he didn't, and she just hung in his hands.   
  
The other person headbutted her again, and she softly called out. The being behind her dropped her this time, saying lower than a whisper, "Yuusuke, this doesn't feel right. It's a girl."   
  
She managed to growl, but little else. Tobikage was in too much pain.   
  
"Just shut up," she didn't know who he said it to. Herself or the being to whom the raspy voice belonged.   
  
Someone picked her up, and jammed her forehead against something else.   
  
Nothing.   
  
*-*-*  
  
When Tobikage awoke she had a headache so bad that it couldn't have been a migraine.  
  
'So this is how that ningen feels after drinking . . . What was her name? Yuujo said her name once I think.'  
  
"Hey, babe, you awake yet?" Yuujo asked.   
  
"Itai . . . What happened?"   
  
Zouba said cheerfully, "Well, we got captured."   
  
"I knew that . . ." She tried to move her body, "Nande kuso?!"   
  
She and the other three were bound in chains inside a storage room filled with crates.   
  
Kuwabara stated the obvious, "We're all tied up." And then she continued in a slightly more feminine voice, "Leave a message after the beep . . . Beep!"   
  
"Hey Zouba! This is your girlfriend calling . . . I don't think that things between us has been working out, so . . . Can I have the key to my house back?" Yuujo said.   
  
"Beep!" Kuwabara said.   
  
"So, all you've been doing is cracking jokes?"   
  
Yuujo smiled, "Pretty much, yeah."   
  
"You haven't been trying to find a way out?!" Tobikage asked.   
  
"We did, but Yuujo and Kuwabara kept falling on their sides," Zouba snickered.   
  
"Hey, Tobikage, you want to do plan B?" Yuujo asked.   
  
"Isn't Plan B when we run for it?"   
  
"It is when we can ran. I'm talking about the other Plan B."   
  
Tobikage smirked, "Oh. That Plan B."   
  
"Tobikage's in," Zouba said. "They're going to be sending in that one guy with the orange hair again soon. Be ready."   
  
*-*-*  
  
A tall orange-haired boy walked in, looking quite perturbed. The three girls were cracking jokes as Tobikage pretended to be passed out. The oaf didn't seem to think that she wasn't unconscious. In fact, he looked at her for quite a bit before turning to the other girls.   
  
His raspy voice asked Kuwabara, "What are those two doing?"   
  
In the background, Zouba was also pretending to be passed out, but it was obvious that she was faking it because Yuujo was crying out in the worst actress' voice possible, "Don't die on me! Zouba, we've been through too much together! Subeta! Taking the easy way out!"   
  
Kuwabara Chimayu said, "I'm missing my favorite soap opera; they're acting it out."   
  
"Urusai! I'm doing the best I can!" Yuujo shouted, "It's hard acting as a guy, especially when I can't kiss the other chick! No, wait . . . that would be bad."   
  
"If you kiss me, then I'll slap you!"   
  
"I wouldn't be able to kiss you even if I wanted to! I can't reach you!"   
  
"Oh! I like this show!" Kuwabara said.   
  
"What show?" The tall, ugly boy asked.   
  
"I don't know, but I like it!"   
  
Tobikage took this as her que, and emitted a mewling sound. The oaf looked around, "What was that?"   
  
Yuujo answered, "That's just Tobikage. She's been doing that ever since we woke up."   
  
"What did you guys do to her, anyway?" Zouba asked, squeaking.   
  
"She's probably faking it," Chimayu said.   
  
Yuujo said, "I don't think so. Not when she sounds like that."   
  
The black lump on the ground known as Tobikage made a louder moan.   
  
The tall oaf said, "Urameshi smacked her in the forehead."   
  
"Nani?!" The two non-Urameshi Yuujo looked at Yuujo.   
  
"I didn't do anything to her! I didn't knock her up! - I mean! I didn't knock her out! That's impossible for two chicks to make a baby!"   
  
"Great!" Zouba exclaimed, "Now, her Jagan is in the back of her head!"   
  
Kuwabara yelled, "Serves her right!"   
  
The Jaganshi's mewling sounds grew louder.   
  
"Is she all right?" He asked.   
  
Zouba's eyes began to tear, "I don't know!"   
  
Urameshi pretended to think for a moment, and then said, "I know! Check her Jagan, first! Make sure that it wasn't smashed into her brain!"   
  
"Anou . . . It's covered by her bandana . . ." he said.   
  
She snorted, "Then take it off, baka."   
  
He scowled at her before going back to Tobikage, lifting her gentling in his arms, and undoing her bandana. Tobikage chuckled, and the Jagan - which seemed to have healed rather quickly from the other boy's unslaught - glowed green. A more stupid look passed over the oaf's ugly face, and she said, "Undo our chains."   
  
He did as she commanded, and when they were all free, Tobikage set to work chaining him in the same chains that he put them in. She used her Jagan to make him unconcsious, and he began to snore.   
  
"Hey," Yuujo said, "that sounds like Kuwabara."   
  
"I don't snore!"   
  
Tobikage snorted, "Like hell you don't."   
  
Urameshi asked, "Okay, are there any missing body parts?"   
  
"Iya."   
  
"Iie."   
  
"Iya."   
  
"Has anyone been groped?"   
  
Tobikage slapped the back of her head, "Enough! I want to get out of here!"   
  
"No, you're not."   
  
"Urusai, Yuujo. I am whether you like it or not."   
  
"Anou . . . Tobikage, that wasn't me," whispered Yuujo.   
  
"Yes, it is. Don't lie."   
  
Tobikage watched Yuujo's mouth as it didn't move when a voice similar to hers said, "You girls aren't going anywhere."   
  
She grimaced, "Yuujo, please, tell me that you learned how to throw your voice." She shook her head. Tobikage sighed, and turned around, scowling when she saw who it was, "Kisama! You're the reason that I have a headache!"   
  
"Gomen, koibito, but after you tried to destroy our dimension, I think that you deserve that headache," said the boy with the black gang style hair-do, and dark brown eyes.   
  
"Duck and cover!" Yuujo shouted, and the three backed quickly away from the angry Jaganshi.   
  
"Koibito?" With her speed, Tobikage easily punched the boy several times rapidly, "Chikushoume!"   
  
He stepped back from the force of her punches, and gritted out through his teeth, "Damn, that's one hell of an arm!"   
  
Tobikage backed up toward the other girls, spreading her legs for balance for the upcoming battle. Yuujo pointed her finger at the boys, readying her Rei Gun. Kuwabara's Rei Ken was already out, and she prepared to charge. Zouba was searching through her hair, and she frowned, "Where are my seeds?"   
  
"Sumimasen," murmured the redheaded boy whom looked strikingly similar to Zouba. "I've taken all of your weapons." He smirked, "For safety reasons."   
  
"For safety reasons?" She grumbled. And then her face lit up, and she reached down her shirt, pulling out a seed. It grew into a sword of bamboo, "Nakemitsu!"   
  
"Did she just do what I think she just did?" Asked the black-haired boy weakly.   
  
The redhead chuckled, "I had always wanted one of those, I just never had enough room."   
  
The black-haired boy started shouting at the redhead, "You should have let me check! Then we would have found her other weapons!"   
  
"You mean: I should have let you feel her up?"   
  
"Hai! I mean . . ."   
  
"You what?!" Suddenly, Zouba's Nakemitsu was in the boy's face. She murmured, "I think that I'll kill you first, hentai."   
  
Yuujo cheered, "Zouba claims this one's bloody corpse!"   
  
"Is that my nickname, sweetcheeks?" He asked.   
  
"Hey!" Shouted Yuujo. "Only I can call her that! You hentai!"   
  
'What? What was . . . ?' Tobikage looked around. For a moment there, she had felt something. Like another mind touching hers. No, not touching, joined. Like similar minds parallel to one another. Her Jagan glowed slightly as it searched the room.   
  
"You're a hentai, too!" He shouted back.   
  
"How dare you! Don't reveal my secret!"   
  
Chimayu said, "Anou . . . We're supposed to be fighting, not flirting."   
  
"We're not flirting!" She yelled. "If I was flirting, I'd literally be on him right now!"   
  
'There! That shorter boy! It's coming from him . . .' Tobikage looked him over. There was a bandana wrapped around his forehead, and Tobikage was willing to bet that it covered a Jagan. However, this discovery didn't explain why he was dressed exactly like her. And why their minds were so similar that it seemed that they were one.   
  
The boy's eyes brightened, "Really?!"   
  
"Anou . . ." the redhead said, "Yuusuke . . ."   
  
"Nani? . . . Oh right! Damn that little - no wait . . . Damn that huge detail!"   
  
"Zouba! He's checking me out! Cut him!"   
  
"With pleasure," she neatly sliced his cheek.   
  
"Subeta!" "You deserved it, Urameshi!" Shouted the oaf behind them. He had finally awoken.   
  
"Tobikage, shouldn't he be out longer than that?" Asked Kuwabara.   
  
Zouba murmured, "Yeah, the only one that I know that can wake up so quickly is Kuwabara."   
  
Kuwabara Chimayu mumbled, "Let's change the subject. As in, let's kick ass."   
  
Zouba nodded, and smiled cruelly, taking a swing at Yuusuke's head. However, a familiar rose whip wrapped around her sword, "Not so fast, Zouba-chan."   
  
"You seem to know my name. Would you mind giving me the same honors?"   
  
"I am Youko Kurama," he pulled the rose whip away from around the sword, and then pulled out another rose from his hair. "Rose Whip!" Now, he was armed with two rose whips.   
  
Behind them, the oaf stood in his chains, and shouted, "I don't want to fight a girl!"   
  
Yuujo faced off with Yuusuke, and pointed their fingers at each other.   
  
Tobikage's eyes widened. This dimension . . .   
  
She whispered to herself, "The people we are supposed to kill . . ." Tobikage looked up at the other Jaganshi, "are ourselves? . . . No."   
  
The male Tobikage didn't seem to share her views, and unsheathed yet another familiar, deadly weapon. The exact replica of his katana, however, was lying - broken - in the Red Fish Warehouse. Unless she wanted to pull out her En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha, and kill herself and everyone else in the room, she was weaponless. She didn't want to fight him, but Tobikage would have no choice if he decided to attack.   
  
'So, I have to convince him to not fight, but how?'  
  
He closed in on her, and Tobikage flitted down the hallway, him chasing after her. She had a tiny advantage. She was female, and thus she was just barely faster than him. Either that or he was just playing with her, which was extremely likely if she knew herself well enough.   
  
She couldn't talk to him when she was running from him, so she turned around, and met his attack head-on. Tobikage dodged the several slices at her person, and finally found a slight slip-up on his part. Very slight, but she was desperate to end this as soon as possible, so that she could stop the others from any harm.   
  
She grabbed the hand holding the handle, and she carefully gripped the blade. It sliced her hand, but she ignored the pain. He grabbed her cut hand, and they started a push and pull match. Him trying to cut off her head, and her trying to get the katana away from them both.   
  
She spoke through her Jagan, hoping that he'd catch it, [Tobikage . . . Whatever your name is . . .]   
  
"Ch!" [What do you want?]   
  
[I don't want to fight you.]   
  
[Nani?!] He scowled, and roughly shoved her back, and she fell. The male Tobikage landed on top of her, the katana still just barely balanced between them.   
  
She growled, and took a risk. She released the blade, and let it cut into her shoulder as she reached up, and tore off his bandana. Tobikage gritted through her tightly clenched fangs, "Let's talk, futago."   
  
Her and his Jagan glowed green at the same time, and Tobikage was taken back in time. Their lives flashed before their eyes, and they came across several differences and similarities.   
  
They were both thrown from the Floating Isle of the Koorime, they were both picked up by a group of thieves, and they both reached A-Class at the age of five. However, while the both of them had been abused whenever they slipped-up, they were abused differently. The first time that Hiei had been caught, he had been raped, and then the thieves had lost their taste with that type of stuff with the little boy. With Tobikage they continued such fun with her when she slipped-up. The memory made her shudder slightly, her eyes stinging, and Hiei unconsciously wrapped his arms around her. The katana had fallen from her shoulder, but the pain and the wound were long forgotten because their lives kept going on.   
  
For a while things kept the same. They left the band of thieves, and did it solo for a long time. Then they lost their hiruiseki. The surgery to gain the Jagan. Meeting Kurama and Zouba while searching for Yukina. Teaming up with the other two to steal the Reikai Treasures. Being beaten by Urameshi. Joining the team. Maze Castle. The Ankoku Bujutsukai.   
  
This was when things changed more. Hiei and the others' visit from Arutoi. Arutoi lying. Tobikage and the others going to the beach on their 'day-off.' Koenma revealing the death of his other self. The obviously fake Koenma telling her and her team their new mission orders. The video showing Tobikage and her team's 'day-off.' Tobikage and her team arriving in the dark warehouse after going through the portal.   
  
All of this in the span of ten seconds.   
  
Tobikage gasped, and clutched her shoulder, "Itai . . . Koenma . . . He's . . . ?" Hiei didn't need to nod. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, and a lone hiruiseki fell. Tobikage took it, and shoved it in her pocket, "Enough of this. We have to tell the others."   
  
A large explosion was heard from the room, and Tobikage and Hiei lurched to their feet, running toward the room. The force of the explosion had forced Yuusuke out into the hallway.   
  
They could hear Yuujo in the other room, "Shimatta! I'm not supposed to have backpains at this age!" She was silent before they heard, "Note to self: two objects with equal force don't move, but me and that guy do. That is our physics lesson for today." The two Jaganshi peeked into the room, and saw that Yuujo was patting a lead pipe that had been inside the wall - which was now broken - "Tomorrow's lesson is to see how many hits the ningen skull can take from a heavy metal pipe." She looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist, "No wait! It seems that we can squeeze another lesson into our packed schedule! We have the metal pipe, now, all we need is a test subject!"   
  
She stalked toward Yuusuke, but Tobikage stepped between them, "Yamero!"   
  
"Nande yo?!"   
  
"We shouldn't be fighting," out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hiei talking to Kurama and Zouba.   
  
She frowned slightly, looking back and forth between Hiei and Tobikage, and then she smiled, "Aw! My Tobikage is all grown up! She's going to get laid, and get married, and have kids, and live happily ever after! In the name of love, I will cease fighting for you!" Yuujo did a ridiculous Sailor Moon pose.   
  
Rubbing her temples tiredly, Tobikage said, "Un, that's right. Now, help me stop Kazuma and Chimayu from hurting themselves or others."   
  
Her grin grew, "Hai!" She turned to the two oafs, "Oi! Kuwabara!"   
  
Both of them stopped, and asked, "Nani?"   
  
"Stop fighting!"   
  
"Gladly," the male Kuwabara exclaimed, and his Rei Ken disappeared.   
  
Kuwabara Chimayu frowned, "Nande?"   
  
"Because I'm the team leader, and I said so!"   
  
She grumbled, but the Rei Ken disappeared.   
  
Yuujo turned back to Tobikage, and asked in an annoying voice, "So, when did you meet him? How long have you been going out? How long have you two been screwing like rabbits?"   
  
"Tell us!" For once Kuwabara Chimayu understood something, "Tell us! Is he cute?! Is he cute?!" - She wasn't paying attention enough - "Is he good in bed?!"   
  
Tobikage growled, and then grabbed their hair at the base of their scalp, ramming their heads together.   
  
Zouba approached slowly, "Anou . . . Tobikage, did you not tell me something?"   
  
"I didn't tell you a lot of things," she turned to face the half-conscious Yuujo. "I lied. There's another reason I told you to stop."   
  
"I give you my love, and this is how you repay me?!" Yuujo shouted, now, awake.   
  
"Stop being sarcastic, hentai."   
  
"Stop telling my secret!"   
  
Tobikage sighed, "Anou . . ."   
  
This caught their attention. Tobikage usually didn't hesitate in telling them news.   
  
"What's wrong?" Zouba asked softly.   
  
"Everything," she whispered.   
  
The three looked at each other, and scowled slightly when the boys approached.   
  
Yuusuke grumbled, "What's going on, Hiei? You like fighting!"   
  
He spoke for the first time, "I don't like fighting myself. I do enough of that in my mind."   
  
Yuujo mumbled, "What's going on . . . ?"   
  
"Long story short, Yuujo," he said, "you four are us four."   
  
Kuwabara Chimayu blanched, and looked around - Kuwabara Kazuma was too busy trying to undo the chains to pay attention. She spotted him, and squeeked, "Ew! No way! No way! No way!"   
  
Yuujo snickered before turning serious, "So . . . Koenma - our Koenma told us to kill our evil selves from destroying our dimension, but you're not really evil?"   
  
"Exactly!" Yuusuke exclaimed. "Wait a cotton picking minute . . . You guys aren't the bad guys either?"   
  
"So, now, that that's cleared up . . . Tobikage, what's wrong?"   
  
"Our Koenma . . . that wasn't our Koenma . . ."   
  
Hiei looked at the ground, and shuffled his feet. Which caught the guys' attention, and then they looked at Tobikage in understanding.   
  
"What do you mean? It looked exactly like him," Yuujo protested.   
  
Zouba and Chimayu nodded, but the Koorime shook her head, "Iya . . . Koenma-sama . . . he's . . ." Hiei reached over, and rested his hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath, "Koenma-sama is dead."   
  
"Nani?!" Yuujo and Chimayu exclaimed at the same time. Chimayu's lips quivered, and her eyes filled with tears. Yuujo looked around helplessly.   
  
The youko-turned-ningen turned away to look at the far wall for a while before asking, "How?"   
  
She said through gritting fangs, "I don't know . . ."   
  
Clenching her fist, Tobikage headed out of the room. Kuwabara Kazuma had finally gotten free, so he caught up with the others who followed the Koorime, and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"   
  
Zouba spoke, "We're not trying to kill each other."   
  
"Well, yeah, I see that, but why?"   
  
"Arutoi was lying."   
  
"Ah! That's terrible! And I was starting to think that he was okay!" He growled, and then noticed Tobikage, "Hey, she's taking it pretty hard . . . Don't worry, Tobikage-chan!" - the girls and Hiei winced - "I, the great Kuwabara Kazuma, will help you with your plight!"   
  
She twirled to face him, rage apparent on her face, "What the hell did you just call me?!"   
  
"Anou . . . Tobikage-sama?"   
  
She nodded before walking down the hall again. He laughed nervously to himself, and Hiei chuckled, "Bakayarou."   
  
Yuujo shouted after her, "Oi! Tobikage, where are you going anyway?!"   
  
"To find out who killed Koenma-sama."   
  
*-*-*  
  
Alastair: End!   
  
Yasha T: I'm being threatened! Threaten Alastair! She's the co-writer!   
  
Alastair: You're the one who's coming up with the ideas!   
  
Yasha T: The funny shit and the sad shit! You're the one that's coming up with the rest of it!   
  
Alastair: You're the one that thought up of the plot! And you're still continuing doing that.   
  
Yasha T: Oh . . . Well, you told me to do it!   
  
Alastair: I didn't tell you to do anything! I just commented that I've never seen a YYH fic like this, and that I see quite a few GW ones like this.   
  
Yasha T: Well, Alastair and I must go now. I have to show her a picture! So goodbye, my beloved readers, or whatever you are! Come, Alastair, we must leave!   
  
Alastair: Why do I get the feeling that I don't want to see what she's going to show me?   
  
*-*-* 


	3. Shin Koromo to Kizutsuku Hokori

*-*-*  
  
Kougo no Jigen  
  
*-*-*  
  
Alternate Dimensions  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter Three: Jigoku no Gokuraku - Hell's Paradise  
  
*-*-*  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Yuujo yelled at the Koenma look-alike.  
  
He backed away from her, and looked Tobikage over whom seemed murder-bent. It seemed that Yuujo had a little more control of her team then Yuusuke because Tobikage came no closer after she leapt on his desk.  
  
Tobikage had taken Hiei's katana - he had let her take it without any preamble - and aimed it at Koenma's head, "How did he die?"  
  
Stuttering, Kuwabara said, "But . . . but . . . Koenma's a kami! Kami can't die! Right, Zouba?" She looked at the redhead.  
  
Zouba shook her head, "There is . . ." She looked at Chimayu, but she couldn't tell her the truth, "There isn't a way."  
  
It seemed that Yuujo, Zouba, and Tobikage couldn't bring themselves to tell Chimayu the truth. Chimayu looked at Koenma. He would tell the truth no matter what, but he couldn't do so either.  
  
"There is no way to kill a kami, but to take his soul would be like killing him," Koenma hoped that she would go for it, and it appeared that she did.  
  
Turning to face Koenma, Tobikage pointed the katana at him, and she asked in a low, deadly voice. "Who killed him?"  
  
"Anou . . . I don't know!"  
  
"You know," she snorted. "Tell me or . . . I'll have to kill you." No one looked like they would stop her.  
  
"I swear! If I knew, I'd tell you!" His face took on a terrified look.  
  
"Wrong answer," she struck the katana at him.  
  
'Kuso!' Koenma thought.  
  
Why wasn't there pain? He opened his eyes which had closed. She missed. Tobikage looked at Hiei's katana, and pulled back to try again. This time Koenma kept his eyes open.  
  
'Why can't she hit me?'  
  
*-*-*  
  
Becoming angrier for missing each time, Tobikage struck out again, and missed again. Why couldn't she kill him? She turned her head just slightly to look into his eyes. That was her mistake . . .  
  
It was Koenma.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Flash Back  
  
*-*-*  
  
"I am a true warrior," Tobikage said.  
  
"I'm sure you are, Tobikage . . ." Koenma replied. He smiled, and said, "I'll make you a deal."  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
  
He smirked, "If you can kill me, you can leave the team."  
  
She looked at him, "What do you mean by that?" She didn't want to be tricked.  
  
"Your debt for stealing the three artifacts will be gone, and you won't have to work with them anymore," he smiled down on her.  
  
'He has to be kidding.' She grinned back, "So . . . if I kill you, I'm free?"  
  
"Hai," was his reply.  
  
She smirked, "Well, I guess it's what Yuujo always says: 'I'm home-free if I do it.'" She unsheathed her katana.  
  
Koenma just looked at her, and she took a swing at him. All it did was cut his scarf. She took another swing at him, and it only sliced some of his hair. She continued attacking him, but each time she missed.  
  
On top of the desk, she swung for the final time . . .  
  
Cutting the last of his shirt away, and not leaving a mark on him. She dropped her katana, and fell on her knees.  
  
"Why can't I kill you?" She asked herself.  
  
Koenma stood up, wearing only his pants. Tobikage blushed when she caught herself staring.  
  
"A true warrior knows when to quit, and when to admit that they can't do something," said Koenma.  
  
Tobikage was about to say something when a shout took the silence, "Koenma! You owe us *big* this time! Botan had to drag me out of my shower! Zouba too! And Kuwabara was changing when you stopped her!"  
  
Turning to the door, she saw Yuujo, Kuwabara, and Zouba standing in the doorway. Yuujo and Zouba had towels on, and Kuwabara was wearing a robe. Koenma's mouth seemed to drop to the floor.  
  
Zouba blushed, and giggled while Yuujo smirked. Tobikage wasn't going to feel jealous of them. She refused to. Koenma wasn't her's.  
  
"So, Enma Jr., you seem to like me and Zouba in just towels, huh?" Yuujo.  
  
Koenma just nodded, his mouth still on the floor.  
  
"Oh, look, Yuujo! I think Koenma wanted something from us! He's half naked!" Zouba exclaimed, pointing at his chest.  
  
"I'm leaving! I don't want to be a part of . . . whatever the hell this is! I'm gonna finish changing . . . at home. Away from all of you," Kuwabara left.  
  
Tobikage wasn't about to hear the rest of this. She grabbed her sword, and left, but before she did, she turned in the doorway, and saw Koenma sitting at his desk with Zouba in his lap, and Yuujo on the desk, touching his chest.  
  
She wasn't jealous, "You are a sad man, Koenma. Did you know that?"   
  
Koenma wasn't listening, "Yes, whatever you say, Tobikage. Please, shut the door on your way out." He gestured in some vague direction at the door.  
  
Koenma kissed Yuujo's hand, and Zouba giggled.  
  
"I hope you die, and rot in hell!" Tobikage slammed the door.  
  
She wasn't jealous. Not one bit . . .  
  
*-*-*  
  
End of Flashback  
  
*-*-*  
  
That's why she couldn't kill him. He was her Koenma - no! *Their* Koenma.  
  
But their Koenma was dead.   
  
She gritted through her fangs, "Just tell me!"  
  
"Tobikage," Zouba said, "I don't think that he knows anything. Even if he did, he wouldn't keep it from us."  
  
Sighing, Tobikage nodded, and pulled back, standing beside Hiei, and giving his katana back to him. Koenma also sighed, relieved that he wasn't going to be sliced to ribbons.  
  
Hiei asked, "Where's Arutoi, then?"  
  
The kami said, "He asked permission go into our vault, and since I was busy, I told him where the key was."  
  
"You what?!" The two Jaganshi took off down the hallway while the others followed.  
  
"What's going on?!" Koenma called up to them.  
  
"Arutoi lied to us! He's up to something!"  
  
"What's he doing?!"  
  
Tobikage shouted, "That's what we're going to find out! If we know what he took, we can better understand what he's up to!"  
  
Koenma retrieved the key while they waited for him at the vault.  
  
"What would Arutoi want?" Chimayu asked.  
  
Kurama murmured, "The real question is: how long did it take for him to get the key, take what he wanted, and hide the key? Then we can determine how far he is from here."  
  
"Why," Zouba mumbled, "would he want us out of the picture? He already" - Tobikage noticed that she clenched her teeth for a moment - "killed our Koenma."  
  
Yuusuke said, "Maybe, he wants you guys for another reason."  
  
Tobikage snorted, "Then why did he ask you to kill us?"  
  
He shrugged, "Maybe, it was just for kicks. You know, he wanted to see if we would actually do it."  
  
"Why risk it?"  
  
Yuujo shouted, "And why did he want us to kill you guys?!"  
  
Hiei said in a dry voice, "If we knew any of the answers, we wouldn't be standing here."  
  
"We're just bouncing ideas off each other, Hiei," Kurama soothed.  
  
Suddenly, Tobikage and Hiei looked at each other, and they both asked in the same deadpan voice, "Where's the Arutoi from this dimension?"  
  
Chimayu muttered, "Maybe, he killed himself."  
  
Yuusuke said, "Maybe, the Arutoi from our dimension is good."  
  
"How long does it take for Koenma to find a damn key?" Kazuma grumbled. "I want to help the pretty chick."  
  
Yuusuke snickered, "Oh? Which one?" Kuwabara mumbled something under his breath, and Yuusuke asked, "What was that?"  
  
"Tobikage . . ."  
  
"Back away!" Came the snarl from the two Koorime. Hiei had unsheathed his katana, and, since she was without hers, Tobikage's right arm burst with sudden power, summoning the dark flames of the Makai.  
  
Kuwabara Kazuma knelt in front of her, "I can't hide it anymore, Tobi-chan, I'm in love with you! I will be your strong knight in shining armor! You won't have to fight any longer because I will protect you! Tobi-chan, will you marry me?!"  
  
Two of the boys winced, but the girls and Hiei winced for an entirely different reason as they waited for the onslaught.  
  
Hiei asked her, "Should I or should you?"  
  
"Both," she said. They nodded at each other, and then they kicked his head at the same time; one foot on either side of his face. No sound issued from his mouth because he had collapsed, unconscious. Tobikage growled, "Oh, no, you don't!" She grabbed his collar, and shook him awake, slapping him several times to add to the effect.  
  
He shouted, "I'm awake! I'm awake!"  
  
"I know," she said as she kept slapping him. Finally, she stopped, and said, "*Never* call me Tobi. My name is Tobikage. Get it right next time."  
  
"Anou . . . Sumimasen, Tobikage-san! You know that if I knew that, I would never have uttered such a dispicable name like that! So, what do you say? Sumimasen! Aishiteru!"  
  
"I'm with him," she said, wrapping her arms around Hiei's shoulders, and kissing his cheek.  
  
Off to the side, the two Urameshis snickered evilly. Zouba and Kurama eyed them strangely, and Chimayu giggled.  
  
"No! When did this happen?!"  
  
Hiei smiled, showing his fangs, "Who cares? She's mine, not yours."  
  
Koenma showed up finally, and asked, "What's Kuwabara's new issue?"  
  
Yuujo laughed, "The woman he loved left him."  
  
"Again?" He asked.  
  
The boys snickered, but the girls looked around cluelessly other than Tobikage whom shouted, and punched Kuwabara Kazuma, "Stay away from my imoutochan!"  
  
After Kazuma was conscious he yelled, "You're Yukina-san's Oneesan?! I thought that she had an Oniisan!"  
  
She hesitated for only a split second, "Yukina got the wrong facts. She really has an Oneesan."  
  
"Anou . . . I thought you girls were from another dimension."  
  
"Iya, I am from this one," she smoothly said. "I slipped through a portal on accident."  
  
"Oh . . ." then his face split into a huge grin, "Yukina-san will be so happy when she finds out!"  
  
Koenma sighed, and unlocked the vault, dragging the others inside behind him, however, the two Koorime lingered a bit longer outside. Hiei squeezed Tobikage's hand, and she gripped back, whispering, "Gomen."  
  
"We . . . you . . . one of us deserves happiness," he said.   
  
"Iya, I want the both of us to be happy. We'll figure something out, Hi-chan."  
  
He smirked, "Will we, Tobi-chan?"  
  
She chuckled, taking his hand, and pulling him into the vault with her.  
  
Zouba was saying, "-look like anything was taken! There aren't any footsteps in this dust except ours!"  
  
"Okay, this is weird," Yuujo muttered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm leaving," Yuusuke said, "before I sneeze."  
  
They began walking toward the exit, and as they did so they kicked up dust, which got into their faces.  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
The kami looked around, sometimes uncovering the artifacts from under the dust to see what was there, and then exclaimed, "This is strange."  
  
"Yeah," Yuusuke snorted, "you guys don't know how to dust."  
  
"No, not that! There isn't anything missing! Everything is here!"  
  
*-*-*  
  
They were conversing in Koenma's office when Yuujo brought up a startling problem, "Know what?"  
  
Yuusuke asked, "What?"  
  
"The only clothes that we have are the ones that we are wearing now, and they're covered in dust!" She shouted, "Shopping time!"  
  
The female Jaganshi asked, "Can we shop in the Makai this time? Your Ningenkai marketplaces are strange. And noisy."  
  
Yuujo retorted, "And the Makai marketplaces smell."  
  
"Besides," Chimayu said, "they don't sell clothes. They sell cloth."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We don't know how to sew!"  
  
Hiei said, "Tobikage and I can go to the Makai. You six can shop here if you so desire."  
  
They all agreed, and headed out the door, going their seperate ways. Koenma sighed, and counted, "Five, four, three, two, o-"  
  
"Koenma-chan! We need some cash!"  
  
*-*-*  
  
'I can't believe this! First Yukina, then Tobikage! Who's next?!' Kuwabara thought to himself.  
  
Yuujo, Chimayu, and Zouba had been looking though clothes half the day. Yuusuke was getting bored because Kurama wouldn't let him help choose some of the clothes for them. He had argued that since Yuujo and he were the same person that he could go into the changing room with her to help. Kuwabara closed his eyes while Yuusuke was trying to get Kurama to agree to go underwear shopping next.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara?" Zouba asked as she came out of the dressing room.  
  
"Hai, Zou-?" Kuwabara had opened his eyes, and saw what Zouba was trying on.  
  
She was wearing a tank top that looked to be two sizes too small for her, and a skirt that stopped before it reached the crotch. Zouba started to giggle when Kuwabara's eyes glazed over. Yuusuke also had the same look while Kurama looked to ready to hit his friends upside the heads.  
  
Yuujo and Chimayu came out of their dressing rooms. Kuwabara turned his head, and his eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head. While Chimayu was wearing the cute 'innocent' short sailor fuku, Yuujo was wearing shorts that were short enough to be underwear, and a tight shirt that was fishnet which had two circles of a different cloth covering her nipples.  
  
"Zouba, what are you so giggly about?" Chimayu asked.  
  
Zouba pointed at Yuusuke, whom was on the floor with blood leaking from his nose, Kuwabara, whom's mouth was on the floor with a cherry-red face, and Kurama, whom was looking away from the whole thing.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chimayu walked past Kurama and Kuwabara, but kicked Yuusuke in the side as she went to go pay for her clothes. Yuujo held back her laughter at the sight, but then turned to Kurama.  
  
"Youko Kurama?" Yuujo asked in a sly voice.  
  
Kurama turned when he heard his name, "Hai, Yuu-?"  
  
Time seemed to stop as Kurama looked Yuujo over. The black shorts and dark green shirt seem to bring out everything lovely in Yuujo. Her eyes and hair seemed darker and her skin looked more brown more than tan. Her lips were full, and her body was perfect. She was a little shorter than Yuusuke; she wasn't fat or skinny, but in the middle due to her muscle. Her breasts were just the right size; somewhere between a B and a C. Not that he was looking. Kurama then caught himself looking, and thought about what Yuujo would look like underneath the clothes.  
  
"Do you like it?" Yuujo asked Kurama.  
  
Kurama just nodded his head, turning to look away from Yuujo.  
  
Yuujo smiled, "Good! I'll buy it!"  
  
*-*-*  
  
Yuusuke mumbled incoherently under his breath. The others weren't letting him hold the bags full of their lingerie. He would have gladly held all of the bags as long as he got to hold the lingerie. But no! Kurama had the bags of lingerie! And he wasn't peeking through them at all!  
  
He said, "Oi, Kurama, since you're not using them, can I?"  
  
"Not using what?"  
  
"What's in those bags that you're holding."  
  
"Yuusuke! Be prudent! Please!" Kurama shouted.  
  
"It's just a little peek," he exclaimed. "It's not like I'm going to wear them, I just want to look."  
  
"No, Yuusuke, that would be inappropriate."  
  
"That coming from a perverted youko," Yuusuke snickered.  
  
Kuwabara tapped his shoulder, "Anou . . . the girls heard you guys."  
  
Expecting injury to himself, Yuusuke jumped in the other direction of the three girls, however, he had no reason to do so because they were holding back peals of laughter.  
  
"You don't have to worry," Zouba smiled gently. "We've been around Yuujo long enough to expect something like that from you."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Yuujo shouted. "Them sounds like fighting words!"  
  
"Well, maybe, they are."  
  
Yuusuke pumped a fist into the air, "Woohoo! Cat fight!"  
  
*Then* they slapped him, Zouba first because she was closer. She smiled, "When you say things like *that*, that's when we'll hurt you."  
  
They both turned on their heels, and Yuujo beckoned, "Come, Kurama."  
  
"Come, Kazuma."  
  
As one they chorused, "We're leaving."  
  
"Hey, what about Urameshi?"  
  
Yuujo smirked, "Who?"  
  
Yuusuke was left in the middle of the partly empty mall, and as soon as their footsteps disappeared, behind him a new pair of footsteps became audible. His ears twitched slightly, and he turned his head to look down the hallway only to see a pair of familiar, good, black, leather boots and black, leather high-heeled boots stopping in front of him. Both of which looked rather new.  
  
A lilting alto voice asked, "What did you do to them?"  
  
He accidentally looked up a red dress, and suddenly one high-heeled boot kicked him roughly in the face. He shrieked, "I didn't mean to! You were right there!"  
  
Standing, he looked at her, and then did a double take. It was definately Tobikage standing in front of him, but not in her usual attire. Now, she wore a solid red, long Chinese dress lined in silver-white which was *incredibly* tight, and Yuusuke only had one wish. That her breasts were just a little bit larger. Not too much or it would look totally wrong on her tiny, lithe body.  
  
"Shimatta . . ." he breathed out.  
  
"Tantei," she said, "I'm not *that* short."  
  
Yuusuke snapped his head up to look at her face, completely unashamed. He just didn't want to get kicked again. Tobikage was just as violent as Hiei.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "What did you do to them?"  
  
"All I wanted to do was see them fight!"  
  
Hiei asked, "Which ones?"  
  
"Zouba and Yuujo."  
  
Smirking, and swiftly walking around him with Hiei on her heels, Tobikage said, "You shouldn't encourage them to fight, or they'll direct their rage on you."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the warning . . ." he grumbled.  
  
"That's the warning for Yuujo and Zouba. When Kuwabara's in the mix, Yuujo and her don't seem to notice."  
  
"What about Zouba?"  
  
"Kuwabara and Kurama don't fight, why should Kuwabara and Zouba be any different?" She said airily, "You better hurry up, Reikai Tantei, before we leave you behind."  
  
*-*-*  
  
"We didn't knock him out *that* hard, did we?" Zouba asked, looking at the door worriedly.  
  
Yuujo shrugged, "He's probably patching together his wounded pride."  
  
"I thought that was more of Hiei and Tobikage's forte," Kurama smiled.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Chimayu shielded her eyes, and looked up at the sun, "Hard to tell . . ."  
  
The door of the mall opened, and out came Tobikage and Yuusuke, a very fine looking Hiei behind them. At her angle, Yuujo could see him, but, unfortunately for Zouba and Chimayu, they couldn't. While nowhere near as tight as Tobikage's new suit, he still looked dashing. Brand new leather boots, and new black pants, which were being held up by a black leather belt. Hiei wasn't wearing a shirt, but a red vest lined in the same silvery white cloth like Tobikage's dress.  
  
She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it, and then closed it again. Finally, she murmured, "Whoa . . . hot . . ."  
  
"What are you looking at?" Curious about what her friend was doing, Zouba walked over to stand beside her, and gaped, "Oh . . ."  
  
Chimayu followed suit, and stared for a long time, "Dear, Enma-sama in heaven . . ."  
  
Hiei seemed to have finally noticed where their attention was directed, and he smirked, sharing an strange look with Tobikage. Slowly, he stretched his arms high up into the air, causing the muscles on his chest to ripple in a very pleasant and alluring way. The other three made varying attempts to not drool.  
  
The female Jaganshi smirked, and took a hold of his vest, pulling him over to her, "Look at my sexy Hiei. All mine . . ."  
  
The other girls pouted, though Yuujo knew that they were just playing with them.  
  
As they were walking back to Koenma's place, they walked passed Chimayu and Yuujo's school.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Let's see what Keiko looks like!" Yuujo said as she started to the school.  
  
Tobikage looked at her friend, and shook her head, rolling her eyes. She then started walking away from them saying something about a nap, Hiei nodding in agreement, and following her.  
  
"Yuujo! Koenma said that he wanted us back after we were done!" Zouba said as her friend kept going.  
  
She waved her hand, "Just tell him I'll be late! Tell him I was hungry or something!"  
  
Zouba shook her head as well; once Yuujo had something on her mind, there was no way of stopping her. She followed Hiei and Tobikage.  
  
Zouba's male replica looked at Yuusuke, "Please, go follow her."  
  
"Why should I?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
Kurama sighed, "I'll let you look in the bag if you do."  
  
After hearing this, he ran after Yuujo, shouting, "Wait for me, sweetheart!"  
  
The male Kuwabara asked, "Were you really going to let him?"  
  
"Iya," Kurama replied.  
  
Chimayu and Kazuma, hearing this, started to laugh. The three then followed the two Jaganshi and the female youko.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Open up my eyes,  
  
Flooded with daylight,  
  
Another sleepless night turns color black and white,  
  
With all the things I've said,  
  
There is just regret,  
  
Repeating in my head,"  
  
Yuujo could hear Yuusuke somewhere behind her, at a run to get to her.  
  
"Hands into a fist,  
  
Static in my head,  
  
Now, I'm sitting face-to-face with loneliness,  
  
What did I expect?  
  
Did I see forever  
  
In you?  
  
I never want it to hurt more than it should,  
  
I hope you're satisfied,  
  
I never could," Yuujo sang as she walked through the school doors, and when Yuusuke caught up to her, he started to sing with her.  
  
"Time to close my eyes,  
  
Forget about this mess,  
  
Try to fix this tragic loss of innocence,  
  
But how can I forget,  
  
The things I haven't done,  
  
When everything is dead?" The two decided that was as far as they would go, and smiled at each other.  
  
"Finch, right?" Yuusuke asked, and she nodded.  
  
They went through the hallways silently for quite some time before they heard footsteps in another hallway near by. Yuujo noticed as her male counterpart all of a sudden became very distraught, and began looking around as if for a place to escape. When the person's feet swung into view in front of them, Yuusuke shoved her through an open door, and waved at the figure.  
  
She was about to protest this rough treatment when she heard Yuusuke, "Hey, Takenaka, how are you?!" Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and she felt her lungs constrict in her chest.  
  
There was a long silence before Takenaka spoke, "Yuusuke, what are you doing here? It's after school hours. You'd usually be long gone. I don't remember you getting detention this week, you weren't here to get any."  
  
"Anou . . . Kuwabara lost his koneko! Eikichi! He lost Eikichi! Have you seen her?!"  
  
"Iie . . . why would she be in here?"  
  
"I just saw her come in here!"  
  
"Or maybe you lost your brain in here," came Akashi's voice.  
  
Yuusuke looked at him, and said sarcastically, "Gee, do you think so? Maybe, you can help me find that too."  
  
Yuujo's face twisted in anger; she knew that voice all too well.  
  
"Akashi-sensei," Takenaka cleared his throat, "I think we should leave Yuusuke to find his Eikichi."  
  
Akashi smiled as he walked with Takenaka, "I thought Urameshi Yuusuke was a man, but I was wrong!"   
  
Yuusuke's face flushed, "It's Kuwabara's! Not mine!"  
  
She stuck her head out, and aimed her finger at Akashi's back, smiling with delight.  
  
Just as Yuusuke turned his head, he saw Yuujo fire her Rei Gun.  
  
"Itai!" Akashi said as he hit the ground.  
  
Yuujo had already stuck her head back in as Takenaka turned his head. Now, he was looking at Yuusuke.  
  
"That little brat!" Akashi yelled as he got up.  
  
"Nani?!" Yuusuke shouted, "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"He's right," Takenaka defended him. "He was too far away to do anything."  
  
Akashi looked back, and mumbled, "I still think it was him."  
  
As soon as Yuusuke knew they were far from them, he looked at Yuujo whom had a big smile on her face. He fumed, "What do you think you were doing?!"  
  
"Teaching him a lesson. That's what I think I was doing," Yuujo anwsered back.  
  
"Don't be a smartass," Yuusuke said, turning, and starting to walk down the hall.  
  
Yuujo smirked, and walked beside Yuusuke, "I get it from you."  
  
"Yuusuke is that you?" Came a familiar voice.  
  
Yuusuke then pushed Yuujo again into a open door. Yuujo looked around this time, the last room she was in was a classroom, this was a bathroom.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Keiko! How are you?!" Yuusuke asked.  
  
Yuujo looked at Yuusuke, and saw the same little, sweet Keiko.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I was looking for Kuwabara's Eikichi! She ran in here!" Yuusuke said.  
  
Keiko looked confused, "Why would Kuwabara's Eikichi be in here?"  
  
"You see I was watching her for Kuwabara, and she escaped from me! I saw her run in here!" Yuusuke replied.  
  
"Oh . . . Were you going to check in the boy's bathroom?" Keiko asked, pointing to where Yuujo was.  
  
Yuujo paled. The boy's room! No wonder it smelled funny.  
  
He paled in an unconscious imitation of his look-alike, "Th - the boy's ro - room?"  
  
Keiko looked at him again, "Hai . . . The one with the open door."  
  
"Anou . . . iya! I was just exiting," Yuusuke reached in, and shut the door. "I didn't see her in there!"  
  
"Oh, okay"  
  
Yuujo pulled back, and grabbed her nose to make sure it was still there.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later, Keiko!"  
  
"Ja mata, Yuusuke! I hope you find Kuwabara's Eikichi!"  
  
It was quiet for a while before Yuusuke opened the door, and murmured, "The coast is clear."  
  
"It's about time! What the hell do you guys do in there to make it smell so bad?!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! Smells manly to me!"  
  
Yuujo started to laugh, "I guess that men smell like shit then!"  
  
Yuusuke gave her dirty looks as they walked down the hall.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Yasha T: This is the question that I keep asking myself: if Yuusuke and Yuujo sleep with each other is it incest or masturbation?  
  
Alastair: Technically, since they aren't family, and yet not exactly the same person, it's neither.  
  
Yasha T: You sure?  
  
Alastair: Kind of.  
  
Yasha T: Should we mention that we're not against Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero, or anything like that? Because we're going to make fun of all of them.  
  
Alastair: You just did.  
  
Yasha T: *thinks* Oh . . . I did, didn't I?  
  
Alastair: *sighs* Goober.  
  
Yasha T: Well, that's it then.  
  
*-*-* 


End file.
